


Becoming Bad

by DraceDomino



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Raven goes undercover to find out about the new gang of villain girls that are causing havoc - but she finds out that Madam Rouge can give her something she can't get at Titans Tower. A hot futa gangbang.Former short bumper story; someone liked it enough to commission it into a full chapter!





	Becoming Bad

Becoming Bad  
-by Drace Domino

“It’s good that you finally came around...now you can enjoy being bad.” Madame Rouge’s voice was as arrogant as her smile, and as she pushed down on Raven’s hips the former Teen Titan’s pussy pressed against the tip of the criminal’s cock. It was Raven’s celebration party for finally coming over to the other side, and she was being treated to a private party. Stripped down completely bare, Raven gasped as her pale nethers wrapped around the tip of Madame Rouge’s shaft and slid down one of many, many inches. The older woman raised a hand to cup her new recruit’s cheek, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth before speaking in a slow, thoughtful voice. “And vhy do you look so sad? Still thinking of those you left behind?”

Raven, blushing tremendously as her slit squeezed around the midpoint of Madame Rouge’s shaft, gave a tiny nod. Her voice was the same slow and steady tone she always spoke in; never giving away too much of her emotion even if she couldn’t hide the look on her face. For the moment she held on to Madame Rouge’s bare shoulders, speaking quietly and thoughtfully.

“I’m...too dangerous to be around them.” She admitted, and took a long, deep breath as she thought back to the memory of their faces. “And if I’m around people like you, I...I don’t have to worry about losing control.” She quickly looked back to Madame Rouge, smirking a little as she did so. “...it doesn’t matter if you get hurt.”

“Aww, isn’t that sweet of her? She doesn’t want to hurt her friends.” A voice from behind the two spoke up, and Jinx stepped forward to take her own spot in the fun. Stripped down just as much as Raven and Rouge, the bad luck girl’s cock was left exposed and glistening from a healthy dose of lube. As she stepped forward and pressed her hands to Raven’s rump, her cocktip pressed to the former Titan’s ass, teasing her eventual entrance. “Madame Rouge, are you sure we can even trust her? She might be pretending to get in good with us - I think we should just fuck her and send her back to the Titans!”

“Perhaps ve shall.” Madame Rouge purred in response, and with a flicker of fast movement one of her arms didn’t so much as move as completely shift; the fingers melting together into a collar that fixed around Raven’s pale throat. The shapeshifter’s malleable form could be a prison of pleasure or pain at a whim, and she hadn’t yet decided which way she’d go with it. Leaning in close with a long stretch of her neck, Madame Rouge brought her lips so close to Raven’s that they brushed together as she whispered. “Unless you can convince us you deserve to be one of us.” 

Raven had a simple response; her hips slowly pushed down and back to usher both of those cocks inside of her. Inch by inch her pussy claimed Madame Rouge’s member, and in the same motion she tried to squeeze back against Jinx’s cock with her rear. When she found it tricky to properly line up she merely concentrated for a second, and a warm sheathe of dark energy held Jinx’s length steady so she could push it inside. Both Rouge and Jinx groaned in pleasure as their cocks fit into their new friend’s holes, and they both pushed inside down to the hilt. Raven, as bold as ever, let one hand move up into Madame Rouge’s dark hair while the other stretched behind her, finding a place within Jinx’s pink locks.

“I can’t be with my friends, but...I can’t go home, either.” She spoke simply, looking back and forth between the two. “And if I’m going to be one of you, I’ll play by your rules. So...let’s do this.”

Jinx waited patiently for Madame Rouge to give her a nod; a sign that it was okay to start fucking their new friend. When she received it the pink-haired girl started to rock back and forth with excitement, watching as her cock squeezed deeply into Raven’s tight, tight rump. Meanwhile Madame Rouge’s cock seemed to grow thicker as Raven started to ride it; the expanding shapeshifter’s body shifting until she was stretching Raven as far as she could. With a critical eye Madame Rouge studied every one of their new friend’s movements, from her facial expressions to her sounds, to even the blush rolling over her cheeks. In her goal to build an elite team of female villains, she wasn’t going to take any chances...even if Raven was a wonderful prize to stick her cock inside.

Raven’s evening of double penetration went slow and steady for the time being, with Jinx eagerly fucking her ass while her pussy rocked slowly up and down on Madame Rouge’s member. Raven’s gasping continued and her fingers tightened against the older woman’s shoulders, clutching her close as she shook with a few tiny orgasms through it all. By the time Madame Rouge and Jinx hit their peaks Raven was covered in a thin, glistening layer of sweat, and before long her pussy and rear were filled by the waves of warm cum offered from two villainous cocks. Jinx pressed in against Raven from behind; squeezing her naked breasts to the former Titan’s back and kissing up and down across her throat. While Raven gasped and whimpered with cum leaking from her holes, Jinx was quick to speak up.

“Her ass was great, Madame Rouge!” She beamed, one arm reaching around Raven to tease the girl’s breasts. “Can we keep her? Can we?!”

The critical veteran villain looked up at Jinx and Raven, still pondering whether or not it was worth it. Raven had given her a tight ride to be certain, but it was one she could get from any of her other sluts. Was she worth the risk to include? It remained to be seen.

“...ve vill give her a job to complete.” She finally spoke up, her fingers releasing the collar around Raven’s throat, and her cock shrinking to allow Raven a chance to relax from that fierce tension stretching her. “She vill help us convert Cheshire to our cause. You do vish to help us, yes?”

“Y-Yes, Madame Rouge…” Raven looked up at the older woman, and gave a satisfied smile. She even leaned in to kiss against Madame Rouge’s throat in appreciation, pressing her bare breasts against the villain’s and sighing contentedly. “But...can we keep being bad tonight?”

In truth, she had come to Madame Rouge and Jinx in an undercover fashion, to infiltrate and dissolve the budding group of femme fatales. But if every night was like this…? 

She didn’t need Trigon’s influence to turn wicked...just a few good cocks to fill her up. At Raven’s request Madame Rouge gave a sudden and hearty laugh; her thickly accented voice raising as she drew her hand to Raven’s hair once more. Those slender digits wove through the purple locks as she clearly appreciated the girl’s request, and though she was still critical of Raven’s true intentions it was nonetheless a thrill to hear a hero request such treatment.

“Vell, it vasn’t like you ever had a choice in the matter.” She cooed, before her body suddenly spasmed in its shapeshifting glory. Raven went from laying on top of Madame Rouge to suddenly careening to the ground, the veteran villain darting away like a bolt of ink racing to the tip of a pen. The only thing stopping Raven from slamming face-first forward was the grip Jinx held on her shoulders, and the eventual coil of Madame Rouge’s fingers once more moving to snake around her throat and assume the form of a collar. The older woman stood beside Raven now, looking fully dressed and completely refined, and her free hand took the time to delicately adjust her hair. Raven, naked and leashed and dripping cum from her well-fucked pussy and ass, merely whimpered and waited for the wicked woman to cast her attention to her once more.

“Jinx. I vill take the new girl to my personal chambers.” She cooed simply, and looked over her shoulder to the pink-haired girl. “Fetch Blackfire and join us.”

“Right away, Madame Rouge!” Jinx giggled, and released Raven’s body once she was sure the girl could stand of her own merit. She could only barely - and the longer she was left with knees bent the more drops of cum fell from her holes and splattered to the ground below. Jinx instantly started to dart off to obey Madame Rouge’s orders, grinning wild and wide as she bounded through the halls of Rouge’s evil headquarters. Once she was gone Madame Rouge once more turned her attention to Raven, and the collar she formed around the girl’s throat grew even tighter - a tightness that went beyond sexual dominance, and bordered on the fury of a supervillain.

“You are making my little pet quite excited, Raven.” Madame Rouge murmured, her gaze narrow as her neck stretched out, long enough so that she could look at the girl’s sweat-marked features close up. “You vill...not enjoy vat I do to you if she is disappointed.”

Raven swallowed, and gave a tiny but submissive nod. She understood fully the older woman’s meaning - and she’d probably respond the same way if the positions were reserved. Madame Rouge had a good thing going here, and while she was happy to have another superpowered slut in her stable...she was going to jealously protect that which she owned. Raven merely took a deep breath, and spoke in a voice that quivered. Not with fear; of course, but an intense, burning arousal that could only come from her excitement over being the bad girls’ gangbang target.

“I’ll prove my worth to you when I help you claim Cheshire, Madame Rouge.” The daughter of Trigon murmured, and a blush slowly crept across her face. “But for tonight, you can take my body as collateral.”

Madame Rouge, ever the practical tactician, merely smiled her cruel, dominant, and strangely alluring smile.

\---

Ten minutes later, and Raven was given the chance to prove herself. If not her loyalty, then at the very least her enthusiasm. Madame Rouge’s lavish bedroom was filled with the sound of villainesses grunting in desperate pleasure, and the undercover hero in the middle of the pile was the pure focus of their attention. Amidst a mess of flesh and in between the desperate gasps of a newly-made slut, Raven’s voice could be heard to whimper against three women whom she once fought so hard against.

“U...Use me...use your whore...it feels so good…” Her eyes closed tight as she balled her fists and curled her toes, and parted her lips to wrap her mouth around the tip of a cock offered up to her. Pleasure overwhelmed her, and it was driven into her naked body with every passing second by three very talented women.

Madame Rouge was using her talents not just to fuck Raven, but to keep her bound and suspended as well. The rubber-esque villainess had turned herself into a cradle of sorts - looking barely human as she kept Raven’s arms and legs suspended and stretched in mid air. Her face was present just to the side of the girl’s cheek, stretched from an elongated neck so she could whisper words of menacing pleasure to the new slut. She looked more like a piece of bondage equipment than she did a woman, but sure enough within her new framework her impressive cock was sticking straight up...squarely penetrating Raven’s tight, tender ass.

Right in front of Raven, Jinx was helping herself to the girl’s pussy. Her cock drilled in and out of that tight and tender entrance with reckless desire, and the former HIVE girl took great delight in watching the cocky Titan squirm. From time to time she’d snap her fingers to give Raven’s nipples a sudden jolt of sparking pleasure, a bit of bad luck in the form of static-scented bursts that made those little buds sensitive and raw. All the while she fucked her cock deep into Raven’s pussy while Madame Rouge occupied her ass, and the recent invite to their party claimed the hero’s mouth.

“Ha! I always knew this one was a real trashy whore.” Blackfire boasted in her typical mocking tone, watching as the inches of her Tamaranian cock disappeared down Raven’s throat. She pushed forward until Raven’s nose buried itself against her lap, and she was in no particular hurry to let her back up. “When I took my idiot sister and her friends to the club, Raven here couldn’t wait to hook up with some boy. As if!” Her tone turned even more mocking as Raven struggled for air. “No boys are gonna like you, you gloomy bitch! You’re only good for bad girls to use as our cum dump!”

Raven’s cheeks burned with blushing shame, just as her pussy tightened around Jinx’s cock. She tugged once more at the bindings wrapped around her ankles and her wrists, but since they were nothing more than Madame Rouge’s own extensions it was impossible to fight against them. The coy older woman slid her head forward with a smile, so close that her breath struck the side of Blackfire’s cock as it sloppily pushed in and out of Raven’s wet, hungry hole.

“She’s right, you know.” Madame Rouge whispered to Raven’s ear, chuckling as she did so. Her own cock pistoned deeper and harder into the girl’s tender ass, fucking fast and hard until Raven was left screaming with a mouthful of alien cock. With the half-demon’s eyes bulging and her body quivering from abused pleasure Madame Rouge merely laughed, and offered a venomous, wicked whisper. “You vill not be joining us as an eqvual. Simply...a bitch for us - vhat is the phrase? Unvind with.”

Madame Rouge, the coiling and ever-shifting lunatic, took a very long time to properly unwind.

Blackfire braced her hands to the side of Raven’s head, but not before she lifted up into the air to hover right behind the girl. She tilted Raven’s head back to give her the proper angle to facefuck the little slut, and once she did her balls smacked against Raven’s eyes as the half-demon’s throat bulged. With a wide grin she looked from Jinx to Madame Rouge with a chuckle, and started to roll her hips back and forth with great ferocity so she could roughly enjoy Raven’s tight, wet entrance.

“This is too great, girls! These evil gangs are so much more fun when everyone is into the same things.” Raven was making steady gurgling noises as Blackfire kept facefucking her, a sloppy, wet noise that played counterpoint to the Tamaranian’s sack slapping against her face. When Blackfire was sure that Raven wasn’t going to try to pull away she moved out to grasp against the girl’s breasts, squeezing each of them in a tight, warm grip and giving them an intense squeeze. It was enough that Raven bucked her hips forward to drill herself deeper down onto Madame Rouge and Jinx’s dicks, and bring about a muffled cry of profound pleasure from the slut.

Being triple teamed by the three was nothing short of overwhelming, and even as her tongue fought a losing battle against Blackfire’s cock, even as her pussy and ass were made the playthings of former enemies, even as Madame Rouge’s words continued to hiss against her ear like a serpent’s kiss...Raven found herself happier than she had ever been. Goosebumps lined her flesh and her body spasmed in climax again and again - tiny shudders of pleasure that rocked through her body, made her thighs erupt into goosebumps, and every muscle inside of her coil in abject bliss. This was light years beyond the shameful orgasms she rubbed out while a talking dragon book walked her through masturbation! Her pussy dripped a steady nectar as Jinx kept fucking into her, and her gagging, gurgling noises were soon replaced by the horny moans of a half-demon whore that just couldn’t get enough.

Of the three villainesses, it was Jinx that found herself cumming first. She held her hands tight around Raven’s thighs as she slammed forward with a few short presses, and gave a sharp cry as her prick started to pulse and throb inside of her. Rush after rush of sticky white cum flooded into Raven’s wet fuckhole, but since Jinx had a tendency towards bad luck it didn’t quite all go as planned. A spasm of orgasmic tension from Raven’s pussy was enough to push Jinx’s cock out of the girl’s hole after she only released a few spurts of cum, and the rest of the girl’s ensuing orgasm was unloaded across Madame Rouge’s dick. She painted her boss’ cock white with cum as it snapped back and forth into Raven’s ass, and as she saw it her face went to a slightly fearful expression.

“Oh, geez, Madame Rouge, I’m sorry!” Jinx whimpered, and bit down on her bottom lip. “It just fell out, it...I didn’t mean to-”

“Relax, Jinx.” Madame Rouge chuckled, and continued pounding her cum-coated cock into Raven’s ass. “This is vhy we have a whore now - to clean up such mistakes.”

Sure enough, Raven’s next few hours would be a long chain of worshipping three evil cocks...and losing more and more of herself in the process. When Blackfire found her own peak she gave it to Raven with the same forceful and dominant presence; hilting herself down into Raven’s throat and openly slapping the bulge that it formed. With a laugh the Tamaranian grasped at her own cock where she could see the outline in Raven’s throat, and shuddered while her prick began to unload into the choking half-demon’s body.

“Fuck, girls, I can feel my cock pulsing!” She laughed. “Jinx! Get a feel of this!”

Sure enough, while Raven went crosseyed and drooled around a steadily increasing mouthful of cum, she could feel her villainess companions pawing at her throat. As it happened Madame Rouge finished up with her own moment of bliss, though compared to the others it was short and sweet in its execution. A quick shot of cum into Raven’s ass - a warm treat, something for her to enjoy as the woman’s cradle-like figure snapped back into a human form. She was saving the rest of her payload for later...and Raven hadn’t yet earned the full orgasm of Madame Rouge.

In just a few seconds Raven went from being overwhelmed to being alone in the center of the bed, coughing as she choked on cum and oozing it from her ass and pussy. As ribbons of sticky white hung from her lips and smeared her thighs, she looked up to once again see the trio looming over her. Jinx with her cocky smile and stiff gray length, Blackfire hovering a few inches in the air with her impressive, meaty length still covered in Raven’s spit, and finally...the woman that had masterminded it. Madame Rouge, who now folded her arms across her chest and gave Raven a predatory smile.

“You have...promise.” Was all the praise she would given the half-demon. Raven merely looked up with all her holes at least a little bit sore, and her body and belly filled with cum. Her eyes watered from the strain, and yet as she looked up to the trio her gloomy, stoic voice broke out in a genuine and heartfelt whisper.

“...teach me how to be bad. If it takes all night.”

It would take many, many nights...but she had time. After all, Raven was never going back to Titans Tower again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More to come.
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
